(FirstTrue)Love
by Latipao
Summary: "Bahkan saat kau berenang pun kau harus membuka matamu. Untuk bisa menentukan arah. Walaupun matamu perih"/Ga pintar buat summary/Enjoy it/DLDR!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story asli by me**

**Enjoy it...**

Angin semilir berhembus membawa hawanya yang begitu sejuk menerpa kulit sang gadis, namun sang gadis masih saja tak terusik dengan keberadaan angin tersebut, kemudian dia menutup matanya menyembunyikan manik _emerald_nyayang bening. Kembali membuka matanya dia disuguhi oleh hamparan langit biru yang sangat luas, nampak awan berarak-arak seakan berlomba menuju garis finish yang entah berada dimana.

"Ah, kali ini aku sendiri lagi eh?", Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, dia kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya.

"Huh, sendiri itu membosankan! Memangnya apa alasan mereka menjauhiku?", gadis itu kembali berujar dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Sekolah yang dipenuhi orang-orang kaya memang menyebalkan, seenaknya menilai orang, mereka pikir bisa membeli segalanya dengan uang apa?", lagi dia berseru dengan lantang. Menampik konsekuensi bahwa yang dikatakannya sudah kelewat batas.

"Apa yang mereka banggakan dari status 'kaya'? Bukan mereka juga yang menghasilkan uang tapi orang tua mereka. Cih, seakan uang adalah segalanya. Menyedihkan ", Seakan belum puas mencaci maki 'mereka' gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_nya.

"AKU BENCI MEREKAAAA!", Setelahnya gadis manis tersebut berteriak diatap sekolah, tanpa sepengetahuannya ada seorang lagi yang berada ditempat itu, orang itu hanya mendesah mendengar rentetan kaa-kata pedas gadis itu, ia tak menanggapinya, hanya mendengar dalam diam. Tak ingin mengusik si gadis.

Aku Haruno Sakura, siswi Sekolah Konoha High School—tepatnya kelas 2-2—salah satu sekolah tersohor di Kota Konoha. Sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang _berduit_, kalangan atas. Tapi aku tidak termasuk kedalam orang-orang _berduit_ tersebut. Aku bisa bersekolah disini berkat kerja kerasku serta otak yang cukup encer sehingga mendapat beasiswa. Awalnya aku senang bisa bersekolah ditempat ini namun berteman dengan orang-orang kaya sangatlah susah. Tahun pertamaku sukses kulewati tanpa seorangpun teman! Dan sekarang sudah masuk tahun kedua , namun masih belum ada orang yang mau berteman denganku. Alasannya karena rambutku aneh dan aku orang miskin. Memang benar aku miskin, aku masuk di sekolah ternama ini berkat beasiswa yang susah payah aku dapatkan, namun berurusan dengan orang kaya memang merepotkan. Sistem nepotisme pun berlaku di sekolah ini, sehingga anak 'pemerintahan' berkelakuan seenaknya.

"Permisi, kau menghalangi jalan", Aku tersentak dan seketika menoleh. Ah benar juga aku terlalu menghayati lamunanku dan tanpa sadar berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan. Memalukan!

"Eh, maaf Uchiha-san", Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.

Satu lagi orang aneh di kelasku. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia murid paling pendiam dan misterius. Dia menggunakan kacamata. Rambutnya mencuat ke belakang . Matanya hitam sekelam malam. Pandangan matanya tajam, setajam mata elang. Dia selalu memancarkan aura hitam yang misterius. Duduk dipojok kelas dan dekat jendela. Orang yang cuek hampir mendekati apatis. Tapi itu berlaku pada perempuan, kalau pada pria mungkin agak mendingan. Dia terlihat membenci wanita namun tidak kasar pada wanita. Aneh memang, tapi setidaknya bukan cuma aku yang dianggap aneh dalam kelas. Lebih tepatnya julukannya adalah 'Anti Cewek'. Julukan itu aku yang berikan.

Aku terus berjalan menuju rak buku yang bertuliskan 'Kimia' sambil terus memikirkan cowok misterius itu. Entah sejak kapan aku mengetahui 'seluk beluk' dirinya. Aku jadi malu sendiri memikirkan semua hal itu. Tanpa sadar aku terkikik. Pria itu memiliki sebuah rahasia yang menarik. Entah apa, aku bisa melihat dari matanya.

"Ah ketemu! Ya ampun kenapa letak bukunya tinggi sekali", Aku pun menjinjit untuk menggapai buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna biru itu. Sial! Tempatnya benar-benar tinggi. Kemudian aku beranikan diri untuk melompat dan hasilnya...

Brak!

"Aw! _Ittai.._", Akupun mengaduh karena kepalaku tertimpa buku. Namun buku yang jatuh tersebut bukanlah buku yang ku inginkan. Hah! Untuk membaca bukupun perlu perjuangan. Aku merapikan buku yang berserakan akibat perbuatan ku dan kembali mengadah. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk mengambil buku itu. Padahal materi tugas ada pada buku itu.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa punggungku bersentuhan dengan dada seseorang. Apakah dia memelukku? Seketika tubuhku membeku. Tidak! Dia tidak memelukku melainkan dia mengambil buku yang tadi ingin ku ambil. Aku dapat melihat tangannya yang panjang itu mulai menggapai buku yang tadinya membuatku _gemes_. Tapi siapa dia? Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan mendongak. Dia si Uchiha aneh!

"Ck, merepotkan", Lalu dia memberikan buku yang berjudul 'Chemistry 2' yang tadi sempat ku 'intai'. Setelah menerimanya, dia kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh. Itu tadi Uchiha kan? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Diakan anti-cewek. Dan lagi dia mengatakan 'merepotkan'. _Hell yeah! _Dia ternyata sombong juga.

Kejadian di perpustakkan sewaktu jam istirahat tadi menyita perhatianku. Pada pelajaran kimia pun aku tak fokus. Pandanganku terus menyapu ke arahnya. Ternyata dia tidak se-apatis yang kukira. Tapi pasti dia sangat terpaksa. Bagaimana tidak, gerak-gerikku sewaktu di perpustakaan memanglah mengganggu. Apalagi kami hanya berdua di perpustakaan. Dan letak kami ada di pojok paling belakang. Jadi wajar saja Ibu penjaga perpustakaan tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dia cukup _gentle _juga.

"Haruno hari ini tugasmu mengumpulkan buku tugas", Setelah merapikan buku suara itu menyapu gendang telingaku. Aku tidak salah dengarkan?

"Tugasku kemarin, setiap hari Kamis", Aku berucap sambil menatap lurus matanya—menantangnya.

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu kau harus mengerjakannya Haruno. Kau tidak inginkan beasiswamu dicabut karena hal sepele seperti ini kan?", Gadis cantik itu kemudian berkacak pinggang, memandang sang gadis Haruno dengan tatapan merendahnya.

"Ck, kau mengancam ku eh? Kau pikir kau bisa mencabut beasiswaku hanya dengan alasan seperti ini? Lakukan sesukamu", Aku hendak berlalu, namun dia mencegahku. Nampaknya dia terpancing.

"Orang miskin sepertimu cukup berani juga ya. Aku jadi ingat sebulan yang lalu kau juga mengatakan hal seperti itu dan hasilnya... orang tuamu datang mengemis pada ayahku. Harusnya kau tak mengulangi kesalahn yang sama kan?"

"Cukup! Jaga mulutmu Yamanaka", Aku sudah muak berada di kelas itu. Aku benci tatapan rendah mereka. Aku jengah dengan sikap intimidasi ini. Aku lelah dengan realita yang ada. Haruskah orang yang tak berada selalu berada di bawah?

Aku berlari keluar, masih dapat kudengar samar-samar suara tawanya yang _kayak_ nenek sihir itu. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku diperolok oleh mereka. Akuterus berlari tak menghiraukan kakiku yang sudah lelah, namun tiba-tiba seseorang melintas di hadapanku, aku menabraknya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... Aku terjatuh dengan memeluk tanah!

Kejadiannya sangat tiba-tiba, tahu-tahu aku sudah _nyungsep_ di tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Saat itu aku berlari tak tentu arah dan menabrak seseorang, belum sempat aku menyeimbankan tubuhku buru-buru orang itu mundur dan aku pun jatuh dengan hidung membentur tanah. _Oh shit. _Aku lalu mendongak dengan mata yang nyalang dan disambut dengan pandangan menjengkelkan itu lagi. Ya, siapa lagi? Si aneh Uchiha.

"Bodoh!",

"Hey kau yang bodoh tiba-tiba lewat di depanku",

"Siapa suruh berlari sambil menutup mata"

"Eeeh!?" Aku pun tersadar, ternyata memang daritadi aku berlari sambil menangis—menutp mata.

"K-Kalau begitu maaf." Aku pun berucap dengan tergagap kemudian menundukkan kepala—malu.

"Tapi setidaknya kau memegangku atau menarikku, tega sekali ka—", Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Apa yang barusan aku katakan? memalukan sekali.

"Ehm, maksudku aku tidak berharap kau memelukku atau apalah, maksudku setidaknya kau tidak membiarkanku jatuh".

"Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Bahkan saat kau berenang pun kau harus membuka matamu. Untuk bisa menentukan arah. Walaupun matamu perih."

"Haaa!?"

Pria ini memang penuh kejutan.

_**To be continued...**_

Akhirnya fanfic pertama saya rilis juga :D

Ini spesial buat Birthdaynya Sakura yang telat 5 hari dikarenakan masalah internal, hoho

Saya masih pemula jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

Oke, niatnya ini oneshoot tapi kayaknya twoshoot deh, kalau ada yang masih belum ngerti sama ceritanya InshaAllah next chap saya akan jelaskan siapa sasuke dan sakura


End file.
